


Feathers of Cerulean

by bluetoast



Series: Birds of a Feather [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Deaf Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liesel's hoping the family that moves into Emma's old house have a little girl who's her age, but she knows not to get her hopes up. When the new family arrives, she's not expecting to meet the new family for a few days. It's a bit of a surprise to her when the new girl on the block says hello first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers of Cerulean

The last week of June was unspeakably hot. Temperatures soared into the triple digits and stayed there until the sun went down. Even when it night, it was still in the nineties. Liesel had noted the day when the 'SOLD' sign appeared on the sign in front of Emma's house. It was the day after she and Dad came home from Florida. She watched and waited for the new people, although she knew better than to get her hopes up. It would probably be another family like the Langleys or Charmichaels, someone from their church, or something. But still, Liesel watched. 

It was still hot the first week of July, not as horrible, but still very warm – and it was on the first of July when a cream-soda colored Range Rover drove down Burnt Prairie Court and pulled into to the drive in front of the Stein's old house. From her vantage point in her room, she watched as a man and a woman both got out of the car and then, slowly, a third figure emerged, clinging to the man when he came over to her. 

Liesel knew better than to run right over there. Dad had told her that when the new people came, she was supposed to wait for her dad or one of her grandparents to be with her when they met. She watched the moving van drive up to the house and then, she stepped back from her bedroom window and headed downstairs for breakfast.

*

The evening was tolerable. With the house casting shade down on the front yard, Liesel sat down on the driveway with a box of colored chalk. Most girls her age would balk at doing something like this, but she enjoyed it. Besides, she could decorate the drive for the Fourth. She was in the middle of working on firework bursts on one of the large rectangles of concrete when a voice called out to her.

“Hi.” 

She turned. It was the new girl. Liesel set her chalk down and stood. “Hi.” She took a few steps down the drive so she could see the girl more clearly. She looked to be around her age, with black hair that was pulled back in a french braid and she was wearing a Boston Red Sox shirt. “I'm Liesel.”

“I'm Georgina. I'll be nine in two weeks.” She looked her over uncertainly. “How old are you?”

“I turned nine two weeks ago.” She managed a slightly abashed smile. “I know, I'm kind of short.” 

“Nothing wrong with being short.” She rubbed her nose. “I just needed to get out and get some fresh air – I've been inside most of the day.” She pointed down the street.. “I live down there.”

Liesel nodded. “My friend Emma used to live there. Did you used to live in...” 

“FILTH!” A voice screamed from behind Georgiana and she turned as Aaron Jeso rode past on his bike and then into his drive.

“What was that?” Georgina turned back to Liesel.

“That sounded like Mr. Carmichael.” She rolled her eyes. “It's best just to ignore it.”

“What's the problem?” The girl folded her arms. “Him not wearing a shirt?”

“Yes, actually.” She sighed. “Don't worry, they only shout like that if they're outside and see it. Are you a Red Sox fan?”

The girl nodded. “Always will be.” She lifted her chin up. “Is that a problem?”

Liesel grinned. “You're in Texas – in football country. You can like any baseball team you want. Although you might not want to admit to being a Yankees fan. That's why people leave me alone about being liking the Orioles.”

Georgiana let out a giggle. “What about hockey?”

“You need ice to play that.” She pressed a finger to her lips, looking upwards, in mock thought. “We don't have a lot of ice here in Austin.”

The girl giggled again, more certain. “So you live here?”

“Yeah. Me, my dad and our two cats.” She held her hands behind her back. “Do you have any pets?”

“A few fish.” Something changed in her face. “Uh... where does your mom live?”

Liesel bit her lip. “My mom's dead.”

“Oh.” She put on what looked to be a very brave look. “I'm sorry.” She looked away. “Why do people say that?”

“Say what?” She frowned. “I'm sorry?”

“Yeah.” Her voice suddenly got an odd sound to it. “Why do people say 'I'm sorry' when someone dies? It's not like it's their fault, or something.”

“I think they say it because they don't know what else to say.” She folded her arms. “And someone saying they know how you feel is a flat out lie.”

“No kidding.” Georgiana mirrored her expression. “Did your mom die in a car accident?”

“No, she had cancer.” She tilted her head to the side, observing the girl. “I like your braid. That's neat.”

“Thanks. My aunt really likes to give me fancy braids.” She shook her head. “And I feel like it's going to be rude if I say she's trying too hard.”

“You live with your aunt and uncle?” 

“Yeah.” Her shoulders fell. “My parents died in a car wreck.” She put her hands on her hips and glared at her. “And don't you dare say you're sorry.”

“I won't.” She thought a moment. “I think that it really, really, really stinks more than Mount Everest sized pile of manure.”

“I like that.” Georgina smiled faintly. “Mount Everest is the biggest mountain in the world, right?”

“Yeah. It's in Tibet.” She rubbed her nose. “Though I don't want to go climb it. I'd rather go to the beach.”

The girl grinned. “Me too. Do you go to Brushy Creek Elementary?”

“No, I go to Holy Family.” She thought for a moment. “Do you like Astro Pops?”

“What are those?” The girl made a face. “Wait, are those like Bomb Pops?”

“I think so. Do you like them?”

“Yeah, why?” Georgiana gave her a cautious look. 

“There's some in our freezer. I was thinking of going and asking my dad if we could have one. I mean, your aunt and uncle won't mind, will they?” She gave her hopeful look.

“I'd love one.” She grinned, a little more certain. “And as for what my aunt and uncle would say – they would just be glad I'm eating.”

“Great.” She paused before taking off up the driveway. “This is going to sound kind of odd, but is there one n or two in your name?”

“One, why?” She gave her a funny look. 

“My dad's deaf. If I'm going to tell him who you are, I'm going to need to know how to spell your name.” She took a step back on the drive. 

“Oh – and my last name is Miller, if you need to know that.” She bit her lip. “But my aunt and uncle, their last name is Kershner.” 

“Sure. I'll be right back.” Liesel turned and ran up the drive and went inside. Her dad was right where he was when she went outside, doing paperwork on the kitchen table. He looked up when she came into the room. She still didn't know how he did that – shadows, or something.

 _“In already?”_ He set his pen down.

 _“No, I'm talking with Georgiana – she moved into Emma's old house. I was wondering if we could please have an Astro Pop.”_ She rubbed her nose.

 _“Just make sure the wrappers and the sticks get picked up.”_ He replied. _“And don't stay out there too much longer. It may be early evening, but it's still hot out there.”_

 _“I know. And thank you!”_ She went over to the freezer, opened it and took out two Popsicles and, after making sure the door was shut tight, headed back outside. Georgina had moved into the shade and was looking down at her chalk drawings. “Here you go. My dad just wants us to make sure we throw the wrappers in the trash.”

“Thanks.” Georgina took the offered treat. “I like your chalk art.” She sat down on the drive and Liesel did the same. “Maybe after my uncle checks the pool in my backyard, we can go swimming.”

“That sounds like fun.” She unwrapped her Astro Pop, keeping the wrapper over her hand to avoid some of the mess. “I like swimming.”

“Me too.” She gave her a smile.

They sat in silence for a few moments, more focused on their snack and watching the occasional firefly drift past them. Across the street, the Carmichaels began loading luggage and what looked like camping equipment into their suburban to go somewhere, all members of the family ignoring them – and that was fine. Liesel took their wrappers and sticks and went to throw them into the trash when they where done. When she came back, she found Georgiana adding her own firework bursts to the driveway. Liesel picked up another piece of chalk and continued her artwork. Down the street, she could hear a lawnmower start up, Noroc came out from the back of the house and laid down in the drive, watching the two of them. This was sort of nice. 

“Liesel?” Georgina put the chalk back in the box and got out a new color.

She looked up. “Yes?”

Her new friend bit her lip before responding, her face uncertain. “I think it really stinks that your mom's not here.”

Liesel sat on her heels, a wan smile on her face. It was a nicer way of saying rather than 'I'm sorry' or something like that. “Thanks.”


End file.
